


I am

by mostladylikeladythateverladied



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostladylikeladythateverladied/pseuds/mostladylikeladythateverladied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re all what the world makes of us.</p><p>Written for DMMd Secret Santa 2014 for satan-problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am

Clear frequently pondered humanity. The parts of himself that were and were not human. Unfortunately, the non-human parts frequently won out against the human bits.

Aoba disagreed, of course. He was so filled with kindness that he would do anything to bring a smile to Clear’s face. Normally an easy task, but as of late the mechanical whirring of his gears had gotten to him, making his smile appear less frequently.

Aoba noticed of course, he graced Clear with far too much affection not too.

Clear resolved to present himself to Aoba only in the rare moments when his cheer was high. In his ever increasing low moments, he’d keep his gloom from tainting Aoba.

Aoba, for his part, quickly tired of Clear’s avoidance, and resolved to confront him.

He returned home from work to find a fussing Tae, a rare sight, concerned for Clear, who had yet to return from leaving the house that afternoon.

 Aoba felt a brief flash of terror, which was quickly beat down in favor of more sensible thought. Clear would not leave him, Aoba was positive of Clear’s love of him, Tae, and Ren. Of the life he had built with them.

He garnered a suspicion for where Clear had run off to, left Ren behind with his grandmother in favor of privately confronting Clear, and headed to his lover’s grandfather’s old home.

The place had become a sanctuary of sorts to the couple. Whenever their small home shared with Tae became too crowded they’d retreat to the quiet little place for some much needed lovemaking or shared and private company.

The familiar glittering bottles and knick-knacks greeted Aoba as he entered the abode, but he ignored the charming sight in favor of proceeding to the bedroom that Clear once occupied when his grandfather still lived.

The first sight that caught his attention was Clear sitting cross legged on the bed with a pensive look on his face. The second was the mirror, once again blanketed from sight.

Silently, Aoba walked the length of the room and sat in front of the silver-haired man on the bed, using a single finger to tilt his head upwards.

“What’s been going on, Clear?”

Clear gazed at him with exhausted and harrowed eyes. He glanced to the side at the covered mirror, and Aoba sighed.

“We’ve talked about this. It doesn’t matter if you’re made of metal, Clear. You’re as human as me.”

Clear exhaled and shook his head.

“Aoba-san, I’m what I was programmed to be. I’m not _real_.”

“Bullshit. You were programmed to destroy Midorijima, and you saved it instead. You _died_ to save it. You weren’t programmed to love, but you love me, and granny, and Ren.”

“You can’t know that! What if grandfather reprogrammed me and all I am is what he made me?”

“We’re all what the world makes of us. We all get reprogrammed. Just because that’s a little more literal in your case doesn’t make it any different.”

Aoba cupped Clear’s pale cheek and slowly stroked the synthetic skin with a gentle thumb. Clear lifted cupped the hand in his own, slightly squeezing it gratefully.

“I love you, Aoba-san. I want that to be real.”

“It is real. You are real, and as human as I am. Come here.”

Clear shot Aoba a curious looks as he lifted himself from the bed, pulling on Clear’s hand until he stood with him. Aoba led them to the mirror that Clear had concealed, and he placed the android’s hand over the sheet.

“Look at yourself and tell me you aren’t real.”

Clear’s hand shook, but he gripped the covering and pulled it away.

No cloud of dust filled their lungs as it had the first time the mirror had been unveiled, but there was a similar look of dread in Clear’s visage reflected in the mirror. Aoba stood behind him, smiling slightly, trying to look reassuring.

Clear’s lips twitched up as well, and he began laughing. Aoba shot him a questioning look in their shared reflection.

“I guess I am real. I’m real because Aoba-san sees me.”

Aoba couldn’t say he liked the idea of Clear affirming his existence through another’s eyes, even if said eyes were his own and he’d never take them off Clear. But he’d accept it if it made Clear feel better.

“I told granny I’d be gone for the night. We have some time together.”

Clear smiled wider, letting Aoba pull him back to the, letting the mirror be the sole witness to their love.


End file.
